The Suddenness It Crawls
by Moonchild10
Summary: What happens when to crazy fangirls from ff.net meet Nny?A collection of stories written in IM messages by Lito Kid Skullington and I:our adventures with Nny.
1. Attack Of The Satanic Penguin: Part One!

This is a collection of short (or maybe long) stories written in instant message conversations between me and my good friend Lito Kid Skullington. They are about the two of us and some funny stuff that happens when Nny and some other characters step into the scene. Here is the first bit. It is strange because they are still in IM form.  
  
-Key-  
  
Kid= Lito Kid Skullington  
  
Devi D.= Moonchild  
  
The first story is: Attack of the Satanic Penguin  
  
*/*/*  
  
Attack Of The Satanic Penguin: Part One………  
  
Devi D. says: I had a squeaky hippo named lance once  
  
Devi D. says: But I killed him  
  
Kid says: I had a squeaky frog. But I squeezed him too much, and his squeaker popped out. x_x Now he just blows dusty air.  
  
Devi D. says: Why must such tragic things happen!?  
  
Kid says: *cries* Fate is so cruel!  
  
Devi D. says: Yes! I must die now!!!!!!  
  
Devi D. says: Oops  
  
Devi D. says: Dropped the gun again  
  
Devi D. says: hee  
  
Devi D. says: Um...........uh  
  
Kid says: *Shoots herself in the head, the bullet goes through without hitting any brain. Oh wait. There never was one in the first place*  
  
Devi D. says: Why must we always miss? *Tears*  
  
Kid says: Woo! Now I have a temple piercing! *Happy dance of Satan*  
  
Devi D. says: Ooh, coolness!  
  
Kid says: So...  
  
Devi D. says: *Cough cough*  
  
Devi D. says: *Choke*  
  
Devi D. says: *Gasp*  
  
Devi D. says: (Dies)  
  
Kid says: *Gets bucket* yay! Blood...  
  
Devi D. says: Yes, take my blood  
  
Devi D. says: When I die my friends are going to cut me up and sell me  
  
Kid says: ... How caring of them. x_x *pulls out vacuum*  
  
Devi D. says: Yes. So caring. Hey! (Speaking to someone off screen) you again!? Get away from me! Drop that knife!!!!! noooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi D. says: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kid says: *Vacuums up your blood* ^_^  
  
Devi D. says: *Lies dead and bleeds some more*  
  
Devi D. says: *Sees flames*  
  
Kid says: *Pokes you* Okay, wake up now. *Is an idiot*  
  
Devi D. says: *Lies motionless, a large orifice in her head*  
  
Kid says: *Randomly* Oooh... you need guitarists?  
  
Devi D. says: Yes  
  
Devi D. says: I do  
  
Kid says: *Raises hands* I play... *feels all special*  
  
Devi D. says: Yayness!  
  
Devi D. says: *Feels not special* Devi D. says: *Holds gun to temple*  
  
Devi D. says:  
  
What! No bullets?  
  
Devi D. says: *Falls to floor and cries in despair*  
  
Devi D. says: Can you help me?  
  
Kid says: *Walks in with huge wide screen TV, turns on "Dora the Explorer* this should kill you. ^_^  
  
Devi D. says: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Devi D. says: *Gasp*  
  
Devi D. says: *Steals Nny's knife*  
  
Devi D. says: *Stabs herself*  
  
Kid says: Yay! I mean... oh how sad. *Licks fingers, traces the spit along her cheek* See? Tears...  
  
Devi D. says: *Bleeds*  
  
Devi D. says: *Coughs up a pint of blood*  
  
Devi D. says: *Chokes on it*  
  
Devi D. says: *Eyes glaze over, and she looks at the ceiling in bliss*  
  
Kid says: Aw. So peaceful. ^_^  
  
Devi D. says: Death is fun  
  
Devi D. says: *Lies dead*  
  
Kid says: I want to die! *Looks in mirror* O_O *shriek, has early-heart attack and dies*  
  
Devi D. says: *Nny looks at you dying, and stifles his joy*  
  
Devi D. says: *Nny sees me dead, and cannot control his laughter*  
  
Kid says: *Rises from the dead, like she has so many times before* NNY!!! ^___^ *Pounce* (has a death wish)  
  
Devi D. says: *Nny backs away, arms flailing, eyes wide in pure terror*  
  
Kid says: I love you more than you could ever imagine! *Squeal*  
  
Devi D. says: *Nny wears unreadable frightened look at the sight of me awakening* "You!" he screams, pointing at me with his knife.  
  
Devi D. says: "Hi there Nny!" I scream happily.  
  
Devi D. says: He shivers  
  
Devi D. says: He looks at you  
  
Kid says: I blink. Whoa. So much energy put into that.  
  
Devi D. says: blinky blinky blinky  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks scared at our enthusiasm  
  
Devi D. says: *He begins to shake uncontrollably, knife in hand dropping to the floor*  
  
Devi D. says: "Nny? You ok there?" I ask. He screams.  
  
Kid says: I finally release the poor guy. Obviously, he's gone through some serious trauma with other rabid fangirls.  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks relieved, and then sees that we are looking at him. "Who are you?" he asks.  
  
Devi D. says: I squeal  
  
Kid says: "I'm Kid, and I look like Tenna. And the ants from France are prancing up my pants." I ramble.  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks like his poor tortured mind is snapping  
  
Devi D. says: I still say nothing  
  
Devi D. says: *Nny looks frightened. He does not understand why we are here*  
  
Devi D. says: "Did you kidnap me?" he asked, tapping his chin.  
  
Kid says: Kid naps. For a few seconds. ^_^ Then she wakes up. "Oh! No, we'd never do that." she says, following the comment with all-too innocent whistling. (I suddenly changed to 3rd person. x_x)  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks skeptical  
  
Devi D. says: I suddenly remember that I am alive  
  
Devi D. says: "And I'm Devi, and I am a scary paranoid writer!" I scream  
  
Devi D. says: I hold up a bag of walnuts  
  
Devi D. says: "Fear them!"  
  
Devi D. says: "You kidnapped me!" Nny screams, looking at us in wild terror, "How did you do it?"  
  
Kid says: "The internet is a spooooky place." says the demented one.  
  
Devi D. says: *Agrees*  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks confused 


	2. Attack Of The Satanic Penguin: Part Two!

More now.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Attack Of The Satanic Penguin: Part Two!  
  
Devi D. says: I look at Nny. He shivers.  
  
Devi D. says: I run my fingers through my blue hair  
  
Devi D. says: I do not have blue hair  
  
Kid says: I (kid) pull out a big wad of measuring tape stuff. And say, "Can I measure your waist? I've always wanted to. I wish Spooky would squeak, but I think he has a sore throat. Which is why I gave him a cough drop." I (she) pull out the stuffed, malformed skeleton. A huge gash is cut in his face, the candy-like medicine that NEVER HELPS stuffed inside.  
  
Devi D. says: *Nny backs away. Devi looks at the skeleton in interest. *  
  
Devi D. says: "C'mon, measure his waist! I wanna see how skinny he is!" Devi (me) says, putting her fingers under her chin in thought.  
  
Devi D. says: I have skinny fingers  
  
Devi D. says: They are scary.  
  
Kid says: Kid smiles maniacally, then pounces Nny, donning the tape with an evil laugh and lightning flash! (My fingers are ugly and calloused from too much guitar playing. x-x)  
  
Devi D. says: "What does the tape measure say?" Devi asks, leaning forward to look. Nny is struggling to get out of kid's grasp.  
  
Devi D. says: My fingers are sort of pointy. It is terrifying.  
  
Kid says: Kid pins Nny down with her legs, her hands quickly encircling the tape around Nny's waist. "Twelve inches!" she proclaims. (I'm just guessing. I don't actually have one nearby to see how wide that is.)  
  
Devi D. says: "Wow!!!!" Devi says in awe,"You need to eat more Nny! If you die again, I do not know what we will do!"  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks at her in confusion. She smiles at him. He screams.  
  
Kid says: Kid is too busy framing the tape that touched Nny to notice anything going on around her. NOT EVEN THE GIANT ORANGE PENGUIN WITH A MACHINE GUN! OH GOD!!!  
  
Devi D. says: Devi sees the penguin! "Do not touch Nny!" she screams, leaping in front of him. The penguin swipes her aside, and she begins to bleed. The penguin heads for Nny!!!!!! Devi struggles to stand!  
  
Kid says: Kid chucks Spooky at the evil penguin. "Fly, my precious! Do your good deed for the day, my pretty!"  
  
Devi D. says: Devi crosses her fingers. Will spooky make it?!  
  
Devi D. says: "Save Nny, spooky!"  
  
Kid says: Spooky flies through the air with all the raw determination of a fat kid in a bakery. And BAM! He comes into contact with the penguin! It shrieks! With rage! Spooky weakened it, but it's not dead! Kid looks to Devi for help.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi whips out........sickness? "Fly evil thing!" she screams, throwing the demonic doll at the penguin. Nny is viewing the fight for his life by the crazy girls with some interest, like he is watching a part of an animal documentary where the cheetah eats the evil antelope. Sickness flies through the air. She misses! Devi launches herself at the penguin in a crazy attempt to subdue it!  
  
Kid says: Kid tackles the penguin as well! It is a terrible bloody attack from both sides! The penguin screams again, shooting its machine gun blindly!  
  
Devi D. says: Nny watches in fascination as the bloodshed continues. Devi whips out....dun dun dun.....a paintbrush! She begins to beat the penguin with it!! Red paint splatters its orange feathers!!!!!! It screams in anger! Devi keeps up her attempt!  
  
Kid says: Kid has no such weapon. But wait! She remembers her spiked collar! With a cry of glee, she begins to smash it against the penguin's head, repeatedly puncturing its fragile skull. Well, maybe notfragile. But, if a spiked necklace can do that... then I-- Oh god. I'm rambling again.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi cheers kid on! Suddenly the door opens and in strides...Tenna! Da da da! She has no idea whatsoever of what if happening, but her secret hatred for penguins flares up and she too leaps onto its flaming orange plumaged body!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kid says: The penguin is overwhelmed by all the rabid female-type people attacking it. If falls to the ground, all its bullets spend, and begins to writhe helplessly. Kid is screaming something along the lines of, "You need to die! DIE! Because you are orange... AND NOTHING RHYMES WITH ORANGE, GODDAMMIT!!!"  
  
Devi D. says: "Yes!!" Devi screams. Tenna watches in confusion, not knowing what's going on, but she bites the penguin several times. Devi rushes over to Nny and whips a knife out of his shirt pocket. But it's only a carrot! Damn! Suddenly, she remembers her weapon! She whips a bottle of pepper spray out of her shiny black three-buckle boot!!!!!!!! She sprays the penguin  
  
Kid says: The penguin shrieks its displeasure. Then at long last, it finally kills over from too much pain and yelling. Kid bounces on its carcass, doing her happy dance of penguin's death.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi does the squirrel dance, arms whooshing aimlessly through the air full of the stench of penguin rot. "It's dead! It's dead!" she screams. Tenna squeaks spooky, but she still does not understand the situation.  
  
Kid says: Kid rushes over to her own Spooky. "There there, soldier." she coos. "You tried your hardest. And you were brave enough to make the first shot! That takes more guts than a person who just ate a chili dog riding on a rollercoster of doom!" She realizes she is rambling, yet again.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi grabs sickness and shoves her into her pocket carelessly. Tenna still looks deathly confused. Devi runs over to Nny and hugs him. He looks absolutely terrified. "We saved Nny!" Devi screams joyously. She yanks Nny to his feet and dances with him around the room. He looks confused as well as frightened now. His brows are knitted together with confusion.  
  
Kid says: "Yay!" Kid squeals, abandoning her Spooky as her short attention span kicks in. She rushes forward and throws her arms around Nny's ultra-thin waist, crawling on her knees to keep up with Devi's dancing.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi gives another victory whoop. She continues to dance around the room. Nny swoops along limply, looking flabbergasted as to why these girls are doing this. Tenna begins to dance with spooky in the corner of the room, as she does not know who Nny is.  
  
Kid says: After a moment, kid releases Nny and wanders over to the giant penguin. It is too big for her trash compactor. Her brain aches as she struggles to think of a way to depose of the reeking carcass.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi gives Nny a big old smooch and then sets him gently on the floor, coming to help with kid's problem.. She stares at it in frustration. "What do we do?" she asks kid, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Kid says: A grin spreads across the short one's face. "Lets cut him into little cubes, and sell the pieces in front of a grocery store! People always buy stupid stuff there. Like Girl Scout cookies. I swear, those things are -- " she cuts herself off in order to prevent more rambling. Damn talkative freak.  
  
Devi D. says: "Yeah!" Devi screams enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "People will buy the penguin cubes!" Devi screams, fighting the urge to dance again.  
  
Kid says: "Yay! We can make money off of disgusting shit! Just like girl scouts." She grins.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi grins also *must......not......dance!* she thinks, screwing her face up in effort.  
  
Devi D. says: She finally gives in to her need to dance and begins to dance around the room, grabbing Nny's arm and dragging him with her. He flaps limply, bouncing off of the wall as Devi goes by it. Nny screams in agony.  
  
Kid says: Kid watches in amusement. But, she does not join in the celebration, for some odd reason. (Probably because I can't think of what to write. Mind... dying... Oh wait. It died the moment I was born and dropped on my head because the doctors were eating chocolate donuts.)  
  
Devi D. says: Devi realizes what she is doing and stops dancing. Nny crashes to the floor. Devi seems oblivious to the fact that she has hurt him and releases his arm, standing still and staring at the wall in fascination.  
  
Kid says: Kid's head begins to nod, from the lack of sleep she's been forcing on herself the last couple of weeks. With a great big yawn too large for such a vertically-challenged person, she leans back on the groudy- smelling penguin, and dozes off.  
  
Devi D. says: Tenna looks at her in horror, thinkin kid has died. She pokes her repetitively with spooky. Meanwhile, Devi stares at the wall. Suddenly she screams. "Damn wall! You lie!" she yells, leaping at the wall. She bounces off and sits up, furious, rubbing her sore head. She lunges again, flying at the wall with all the fury possible in her dazed state.  
  
Kid says: With great sudden Kid-ness, the short one snaps awake, instinctively defending herself against the thing that is poking her. Unfortunately, Tenna's arm is attached to it. With a great big chomp of Kid-like anger, Spooky and Tenna's forearm are crunched in the mouth of Kid. Poor person who kid very much resembles.  
  
Devi D. says: Tenna screams so loudly that Devi is awakened from her rage at the wall. Blood pours from Tenna's arm, and she sinks to the floor, still screaming in pain. Devi watches numbly.  
  
Kid says: Kid pulls back, somewhat shocked at her own actions. "Oops. Sorry, there, Tenna." she says above the screaming.  
  
Devi D. says: Tenna nods, trying to force a smile. Her eyes turn red from the strain. Devi suddenly gives a shudder from behind them and collapses onto the floor, where she lies twitching, lying in the same manner That ironically Nny was lying after getting his ass kicked by her. She twitches continuously.  
  
Kid says: Kid smiles stupidly back, unaware of the complete fakeness of the grin Tenna flashed her. She turns to Devi, unsure of what to do. "Help her, Nny!" she shouts at the person she isn't sure exists anymore.  
  
Devi D. says: Nny looks doubtful as to what to do for the twitching Devi. He grabs his knife and pokes at her temple carefully. "Wake up! Hey you!" he screams, frustrated. Devi twitches continuously still.  
  
Devi D. says: Suddenly, Devi sits up and looks around, confused. She wonders what id going on. "Nny? You gots a knife! Ahh!" she screams, her old paranoia at Nny returning, flabbergasted, he stares at her.  
  
Kid says: "Flabbergasted is a word that makes me laugh!" Kid notes randomly. Someone shoot her. She is annoying.  
  
Devi D. says: Devi backs away from Nny, and he looks at her like she's crazy. "I'm not gonna kill you psycho!" Nny screams finally, shaking his head at her. Devi realizes her error. "Oh. Yes. Sorry people." she says, looking embarrassed.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Another segment soon. 


End file.
